Tyrone
Tyrone is a CPU Mii in both Wii Sports games and Wii Party. Wii Sports Tyrone is a skilled player in Tennis at the 1800 rank, and he mainly plays with Saburo, but sometimes he plays with Eva. He is a Pro at Boxing, having 1123 skill points. He is not a Pro in Baseball, but high ranked at 600-700. His team consists of Yoko, Ai, Alex, Daisuke, Haru, Naomi, Ashley and Rachel. He plays on the teams of Andy, Tatsuaki, Steph, Ryan, Hayley, Julie, Kathrin and Keiko. Wii Sports Resort Tyrone is a Champion in Basketball, playing on Tommy's team. But when he leads a Basketball team, Tyrone's teammates are Eva and James. His level is 1466+ (the 3rd best player). In Table Tennis, he is at 851+. His skill in Swordplay is at 821+. He is average at Cycling, coming 64th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Tyrone is a Master Mii. Trivia * When randomly encountered after level 1500 in Basketball, Tyrone will be playing with the exact same teammates, like all other basketball players * Eva and Tyrone '''have some similarities: both can play Tennis together, are the members of Tommy's Champion Team in Basketball, both like black, they are both pros at boxing and use black Armor. * '''Tyrone is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 14 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Ian. He is also one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 19 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Yoko. He is even one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 20 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Matt. He is very defensive and strikes often in all three of those appearances. * Tyrone is one of the very few Miis that wear Black Armor more than once, being the only Mii that wears it three times. * His Japanese name is Tairon. * You earn his badge by making 250 edits on Male Miis articles. * Tyrone might be Alisha's brother due to their blond hair and they're both master Miis. Gallery TyroneDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Tyrone, as seen in the portrait 31- Tyrone's Team.jpg|Tyrone's Baseball Team Tyrone Swordplay.jpg|Mii_Trey against Tyrone in Swordplay Duel TyroneSwordplay.jpg|Tyrone as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 2018-01-13 (23).png|Tyrone in Swordplay Duel 2018-01-14 (2).png|Tyrone in Swordplay Speed Slice Tommy in basketball.jpg|Tyrone in the Champion Basketball Team Tyrone_timpani.jpeg|Tyrone in an official Wii Music artwork 20180208_202704.jpg|Tyrone and his teammates Eva and James in Basketball 2018-02-09 (17).png|Tyrone in Boxing 2018-02-09 (57).png|Tyrone in Baseball 2018-03-02 (35).png|Another photo of Tyrone as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 2018-03-02 (66).png|Tyrone about to play a Table Tennis match 2018-03-13 (37).png|Tyrone carrying pizza on his bike in Cycling 2018-03-13 (16).png|Tyrone doubling up with Saburo in Wii Sports Tennis IMG 0455.jpg|Tyrone with Michael, Andy, David, Oscar, Kentaro, Pierre, Ren, Theo, Shouta, and Jake. IMG 0574.jpg|Tyrone in Swap Meet with Eva, Midori, Chris, Takashi, and Sakura Badge-7-6.png|Tyrone's badge 15320898567801205450900.jpg|A third photo of Tyrone as a rival in Swordplay Showdown Screen_Shot_2015-01-10_at_10.16.09_PM.png|Tyrone wearing red armor in Swordplay Showdown 2018-07-25 (5).png|Tyrone doubling up with Ren in Wii Sports Tennis 2018-07-25 (1).png|Tyrone doubling up with Eva in Wii Sports Tennis IMG_0464.JPG|Tyrone playing Basketball at High Noon Tyrone1.png 2018-08-06 (1).png|Tyrone pitching in Baseball IMG_0690.JPG|Tyrone swordfighting at Dusk Capture d’écran 2018-08-09 à 22.45.25.png|A fourth photo of Tyrone as a rival in swordplay showdown 2018-08-16 (2).png|Another photo of Tyrone as a 3-heart fighter in Swordplay Showdown B624C0FF-D125-4C51-8AA4-572E9D4FB662.jpeg|Tyrone With Rin Blaze And Silver in Mario And Sonic At The Olympic Winter Games A better Time Tyrone, Pablo, and Takumi participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Akira, Hiromi, Fumiko, Tyrone, Helen, Andy, Megan, Midori, Jessie, and Hiromasa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Matt, Marisa, Tommy, Theo, Rin, Patrick, Tyrone, Andy, and Eddy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Category:Master CPU Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Miis that appear in skydiving Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Miis That use Black Armor More Than Once Category:Mii Category:Miis Who Love Black Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Double Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:Wii Party Category:6 Letters Category:Blue Eyed Miis Category:CPU Category:CPU Mii Category:Champions(possibly) Category:Non-American Miis Category:Boxing Pros Category:Tennis Pros Category:Blonde/Yellow haired Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Basketball Pros